


Fifty Shades of Gay

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: Working at a BDSM nightclub had thrown Kate into the kink world, but she never expected to get involved in the lifestyle. At least not until she met Mistress T.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU! Basically, the characters names, looks, and personalities (for the most part) are the same, but the situations and world have nothing to do with the Sanctuary storyline. This is my way of testing the waters a bit. I’ll see how people respond to this to determine if I want to post any original stuff. So let me know what you think!

Kate has been working at Scandal long enough now to be familiar with most of the regulars. After only a few months of bar tending at the BDSM club, she doesn’t know all their names but she at least recognizes their faces. However, the woman currently sitting in the VIP booth is new to her. It’s pretty obvious she’s the only one though, as the regulars seem to fawn over the woman.

  
She’s dressed head to toe in leather, which isn’t unusual here. Her dark, almost black, hair is pulled up in a severe bun. The black mask she wears covers her eyes and the top of her nose, concealing her identity even further in the already anonymous private club. Kate thinks it’s a tad over-kill, but the woman must want the extra level of anonymity. She guesses the woman has shaded black around her eyes even under the mask for her bright blue eyes shine out like twin beacons from behind the leather. Her lips, which seem to stay in a perpetually smug grin, are painted an outrageous red. She exudes superiority and, even Kate has to admit, sexuality.

  
Kate enjoys working here, they pay nearly double what most clubs offer their bartenders and that’s before you factor in tips. Plus, she finds it rather amusing to watch the various interactions. It’s pretty easy to spot the bossy tops (the ones called Dominants) and the subservient bottoms (the ones called Submissives). The new woman is clearly a top. The subs are practically licking her boots, one’s even on hands and knees acting as a table for a platter of drinks. Even the other tops are being cautious around her. It makes Kate wonder just who this mystery woman is.

  
As if her thoughts have called the other woman’s attention, the strikingly blue eyes turn and lock with her’s. She quickly ducks her head, going back to wiping glasses. A fresh wave of drink orders  
distract her long enough not to notice the woman approach. She sees someone sit down on a bar stool out of the corner of her eye, but when she turns to ask their drink order she freezes.

  
She’s mesmerized by the blue of her eyes, the color being even more intense close up. Those red lips quirk up in a knowing smile as Kate continues to stare at the other woman. From this distance she can tell the woman is older, forties maybe. The laugh lines around her mouth and the crinkles at the edges of her eyes give it away. It doesn’t detract from her attractiveness though.

  
“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want to drink?”

  
The British accent throws her off guard.

She glares at the other woman, not liking the completely involuntary physical reaction she’s eliciting. Kate doesn’t like feeling this out of control and she doesn’t appreciate the other woman’s innate ability to bring it out in her.

  
The woman stares at her expectantly.

  
“What’ll you have?” Kate asks a bit more brusquely than she intended.

  
This makes the older woman smile.

  
“I’d like a screaming orgasm, please,” the Brit says with an even tone.

  
“Wouldn’t we all,” Kate comments, already starting to make the drink.

  
The Brit throws her head back and laughs joyously.

  
“Oh, I do like you,” she announces.

  
“Glad to hear it,” Kate retorts, sliding the drink across the bar. “Tips are always appreciated.”

  
“So…Kate,” the Brit says, reading the name tag pinned to her shirt. “How do you like working here?”

  
“Pays good,” she says with a shrug.

  
“No awkwardness or uncomfortability?” The Brit presses. “Most outsiders can find it a bit much to adjust to.”

  
“The people are generally real nice and they tip well. But it is the most eye contact I’ve ever made,” Kate jokes.

  
The Brit laughs again.

  
“So you’d say you’re satisfied working here?”

  
“I guess,” Kate hedged. “Why do you care?”

  
“I like to check in on my employees from time to time.”

  
“Your employees?”

  
“I own the place,” the Brit announces, smiling affectionately around at their surroundings.

  
“You take the undercover boss thing to a whole new level,” Kate muses, glancing at the leather outfit again.

  
“I like to take a very hands, and other bits, on approach to business.”

  
Kate snorts.

  
“If you’re the boss, how come I haven’t seen you around before now?”

  
“I was out of the country for a bit.”

  
“Visiting the mother land?”

  
“Something like that,” the woman replies with a smile.

  
“So, boss, why aren’t you in the upper level with the other tops?”

  
“What makes you think I’m a top?”

  
“Oh please,” Kate scoffs. “Even if I hadn’t been working here for a few months, I’d still peg you as someone who likes to be in control.”

  
“Guilty,” the woman concedes. “I am indeed a Domme.”

  
“Which begs the question, why are you down here with us lowly bottoms?”

  
“I’m looking for a plaything for the night,” the Brit announces, hunger flashing in her eyes. “Do you consider yourself one of the subs?”

  
“What? No!” Kate frowns, not sure how she feels about the question.

  
“You did just lump yourself into the proverbial we,” she notes.

  
“That’s not what I meant. I don’t…do that sort of thing,” Kate finishes lamely.

  
“Shame,” the older woman sighs.

  
There is an awkward beat of silence while they each observe the other.

  
“May I ask why?”

  
Kate stares at the Brit, trying to decide if she wants to answer. It’s an extremely personal question.

  
“It’s not my thing,” Kate finally replies.

  
“Have you ever tried it?”

  
The Brit is pushing.

  
“That’s none of your business,” she replies, shaking a finger teasingly at the other woman.

  
The truth is, no she’s never tried it. She’s done the occasional blindfold, even been tied to a headboard on a few occasions. It had been fun, but she isn’t interested in the hardcore habits of the club goers. She can’t imagine licking someone’s boots, enjoying being whipped, parading around naked, or having sex in a crowd like this.

  
“Darling, that’s exactly my business,” the Brit laughs, gesturing around them.

  
This at least makes Kate smile.

  
“I only ask because most people dismiss it out of hand,” the older woman says in a gentler tone. “How can you know if you like something if you’ve never tried it?”

  
“Working here, I’ve seen enough to know most of this isn’t for me.”

  
“Most of it?” The Brit picks up on. “But some of it?”

  
Kate shrugs.

  
“I like things a bit on the rough side,” she admits. “Good sex leaves marks.”

  
“Yes it does,” the Brit purrs, her smile turning a bit predatory.

  
“But the stuff that goes on here is too hardcore for me.”

  
The Brit eyes her, seeming to take measure of her.

  
“Everyone’s tastes are different. If you found the right dominant, you might be surprised how much you enjoy it.”

  
“You volunteering?” Kate jokes.

  
It’s a fine line, flirting for tips and customers taking her too seriously.

  
“I’d be happy to work with you anytime,” the Brit counters with a flirty smile.

  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” she laughs, dismissing the woman like she does all the others.

  
Taking her drink, which is probably warm by now, the Brit turns to leave.

  
“I didn’t catch your name,” Kate says before she can stop herself.

  
“Mistress T,” the Brit replies with a knowing smile.

  
“As in trouble?” Kate jokes.

  
“With a capital T,” the older woman throws back.

  
“I’ll warn River City.”

  
Kate catches just a hint of musical laughter before the other woman has turned her back again and waltzed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday nights at Scandal are slow. Kate doesn’t normally work week nights, but she’s covering for the other bartender, Henry, who’s sick with the flu.

  
“I didn’t expect to see you here,” that rich British voice calls.

  
Looking up, Kate can see Mistress T on the upper balcony staring down at her with that cheshire grin of her’s. Over the last month, Kate has gotten used to the attention from the club owner. The looks from across the club, the flirty drink orders, and the not-so-subtle advances. In all honesty, she’s found herself flirting right back. Not just in the way she does with everyone to get more tips, but in a genuine way. It’s like she is drawn to the brunette, like a moth to a flame.

  
“I’m covering for Henry” Kate replies with an easy smile.

  
“Lucky me,” T says.

  
Kate watches her descend the steps to the lower level and join her at the bar. She’s dressed more casual tonight than usual; dark jeans and a charcoal corset that push her breasts up and out. Her hair is loose, falling around her shoulders in an artful tangle of curls that make Kate want to sink her fingers into them. By now Kate is accustomed to the mask the woman wears whenever in the club. She’d asked about it once, learning the Mistress has ties to influential people in the city and thus protected her anonymity at all costs.

  
“I don’t usually get you all to myself,” T said with a smile that indicates she plans to take full advantage.

“I could get used to it.”

  
“You wish,” Kate laughs.

  
“Yes, I do,” T husks in a tone that has Kate’s knees going weak at the idea of what the other woman would do to her if she got her truly alone.

  
T smiles like she knows what she’s doing to Kate. The younger woman glares back defiantly, making T smile even wider.

  
“Care to play a game with me?”

  
Alarms start going off in Kate’s head. She tries to read T’s expression, but her face is a mask of innocence.

  
“What kind of game?” Kate asks slowly, suspicious.

  
“The fun kind,” T replies with a sly smile.

At Kate’s continued hesitation, T elaborates.

  
“Every time you make a drink, I get to kiss you.”

  
Kate’s stomach flutters at the idea. She keeps her face neutral though, not wanting to make it too easy for T.

  
“That doesn’t seem like a fair deal for you,” Kate notes, looking around at the empty bar. “I don’t think I’ll be making many drinks tonight.”

  
“Then it’s a good bet for you,” T counters.

  
Kate considers her for a moment. It’s shaping up to be a rather boring night so a little fun wouldn’t be unwelcome. With how slow the traffic is tonight it isn’t like it could get out of control. And what did she have to lose? Like T said, it’s a safe bet.

  
“Ok,” she finally says with a small smile. “Deal.”

  
The predatory grin that spreads across T’s face has Kate immediately questioning her decision.

  
“Let’s start with sex on the beach,” T tells her.

  
Kate rolls her eyes, used to the inappropriate drink orders from the brunette.

  
She watches out of the corner of her eye as the older woman pulls out a sleek black phone and begins typing away. By the time Kate slides the drink across the bar the phone has disappeared again.

  
“Excellent,” T praises after taking a sip.

  
Putting the glass down, T rises and slips behind the bar. She crowds Kate’s personal space, pressing close enough that she can feel the other woman’s body heat. Kate’s heart is pounding. Her eyes dart from the blue eyes bright with mischief to the red lips curled in a playful smile. When T leans in almost imperceptibly Kate’s eyes flutter shut and she licks her lips in anticipation of a kiss. To her surprise, T lifts one of Kate’s hands and lays a gentle kiss on top. Kate’s eyes snap open and she glares at T. The smug smile the older woman gives her in return is infuriating.

  
“Tease,” Kate accuses, turning to wipe the counter of the bar a bit more aggressively than is necessary.

  
“I never said where I’d kiss you,” T replies with a laugh.

  
Retreating back on the other side of the bar, T takes up her seat once again and watches Kate clean the bar while trying to ignore the Brit.

  
“Don’t be a poor sport,” T admonishes light heartedly. “The night’s still young.”

  
Much to Kate’s surprise, by eight o’clock the place is packed. Apparently T had posted on the club’s Facebook page that drinks would be half price all evening. Then when the costumers caught on to their little game the drink orders had really come pouring in. Kate could barely keep up. T’s lips on her skin didn’t help either, clouding her mind and making it difficult to concentrate.

  
She’s yet to kiss her properly. She’s had more of the teasing little pecks on her wrists, the inside of her elbows, and her collarbones. Where the shoulder met the neck T had nipped playfully. The pulse points on either side of her neck had both gotten a lite suck and flick of the tongue. She’s working her way up and it’s driving Kate crazy. She’s long since been wet and from the look in T’s eyes she knows it.

  
“Anticipation is half the fun, darling,” T whispers in her ear before sucking the lobe between her teeth and nibbling.  
Kate is absurdly grateful for the music and the noise of the bar that hide the small moan that slips out.

“Tell me if it gets too much,” T offers, her tongue running up the line of Kate’s neck.

  
“Bring it,” Kate pants, tilting her neck a bit to give T better access.

  
“Challenge accepted,” T whispers, a wicked glint in her blue eyes.

  
Kate holds her breath, waiting for retribution, but none comes.

  
The next few drink orders come in and T proceeds like she has been; corner of Kate’s jaw, middle of her jaw, her chin, and then down the other side. Finally, T works her way to Kate’s lips. Kate wouldn’t have been able to remember what that particular drink order was if her life depended on it and there’s a good chance she’s messed it up. Her heart hammers nearly out of her chest. T is pressed so close to her Kate could feel every one of the other woman’s curves. They fit together so perfectly. T’s hands are resting on Kate’s hips, her thumbs rubbing softly on the skin just underneath her shirt.

  
It’s like the whole club is holding its breath as T’s lips inch closer to her’s. Time stands still. And then Kate feels T’s body slide downward. A warm hand closes around her left ankle and lifts it to press soft lips on the inside.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kate groans.

  
The crowd groans in sympathy and laughs in jest as T rises back to her feet.

  
“Never challenge me,” the Brit warns in a sultry tone. “I’ll always win.”

  
T manages to string it along all the way to closing. Kate’s pretty sure every inch of her body, not covered by clothing, has been kissed. She’d almost lost it when T’s tongue had traced the line of her shorts over the inside of her thigh, slipping just underneath the fabric to drive the younger woman mad. Almost there but still so far from where she aches most. Kate’s sure the Brit could smell her arousal, as she’d long since soaked through her underwear. It would have been embarrassing if she wasn’t so turned on. She can’t be sure, but if the hungry look in T’s eyes is anything to go by the Brit is just as hot and bothered.

  
Kate follows T to the front door to lock up like a lost puppy. Usually she stays behind the bar to start cleaning up, but tonight she can’t seem to let the other woman out of her sight. The click of the lock into place is more of an instinctive knowledge than an auditory trigger. The second the door is locked, Kate launches herself at T.

  
Grabbing the back of the Brit’s neck, Kate drags her forward until their lips crash together. T growls in response, pressing Kate against the nearest wall and claiming her lips aggressively. As worked I p as she already is, it doesn’t even cross Kate’s mind to hold back, surrendering to the older woman without hesitation.

  
She can’t remember ever being kissed like this. It’s passionate, hungry, and absolutely all consuming. Time loses all relevance, her world narrowing down to the press of lips and the sliding of tongues. She isn’t sure how long they keep it up, could have been minutes or hours for all she’s aware. She also didn’t realize her hips were grinding against a slender thigh until Kate is teetering on the edge of orgasm.

  
“Would you come like this?” T rasps, as if reading Kate’s mind.

A whimper is all she can manage in response.

  
“Not tonight,” the Brit tells her, pulling back.

  
Kate clutches at her, trying to make the kissing continue. T indulges her for a bit longer.

  
“Please,” Kate begs.

  
“As much as I would love to,” T replies. “That’s not what tonight is about.”

  
Kate huffs, getting irritated once she realizes that T has no intention of finishing what she’s started.

  
“What then?” Kate demands, the passion T had incited in her quickly turning into rage.

  
“To prove a point,” the Brit replies calmly despite her slight breathlessness. “That we could be very good together.”

  
“I guess we’ll never know,” Kate spits back, pushing past her.

  
“Never say never,” T calls out teasingly as Kate stomps off.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

“Is that her?” Nikola asks, coming to stand behind her where she looks out over the club from the upper balcony.

  
Helen’s staring again, unable to help herself, totally enchanted by the tawny beauty behind the bar. Kate’s mad at her, doing her best to ignore her completely. Helen’s giving her space, despite every instinct that screams to go down there and devour the girl in front of everyone. She’s desperate to stake her claim on the young girl, but she holds herself back. Despite her body’s obvious responses to Helen’s advances the night before, Kate had not given permission for more and it’s a very strict policy of her’s that her bedmates be one hundred percent consensual.

“What’s holding you back, love?” Nikola presses, sensing the turmoil within in her. “You’re obviously crazy about the silly girl. You’ve practically assaulted me every night for weeks after spending all night up here with her. If you don’t go down there and get it over with, you’re going to rub me raw.”

  
“Are you complaining? Or are you just getting too old to keep up with me?” Helen teases.

  
He growls, sinking his teeth into her shoulder in objection of her suggestion that he is anything less than capable.

  
“All I’m saying is it’s not like you to hold back once you’ve set your eye on someone.”

  
Helen sighs, coming back to her current dilemma.

  
“She isn’t interested in kink,” Helen informs him.

  
“And you can’t shake the desire to bend her over your knee and paddle her until that delightful backside of her’s is bright red,” Nikola surmises.

  
“And then bury my face between her thighs until she weeps,” Helen affirms, shifting slightly as their words make her body begin to respond.

  
“Do you need one to have the other?”

  
“Are you suggesting I go vanilla for this girl?” Helen asks incredulously.

  
“Perhaps,” he proposes. “If you meet her where she is, the two of you can work up to where you want to be.”

  
Helen ponders his words. They have merit. Least of which is she’d get her hands, and mouth, on the girl sooner rather than later. But can she really tamp down her dominant tendencies enough to meet Kate half way?

  
“Go to her, ljubav,” Nikola murmurs, giving her a playful shove in the direction of the bar.

  
She turns to give him a brief kiss, grateful as always for this amazing man who lets her be herself.

  
“You’re off the hook tonight,” she tells him playfully. “Rest up, old man.”

  
He rolls his eyes, shooing her away from him.

  
Helen blends in with the crowd, observing Kate a bit more discreetly. The girl makes a furtive glance up towards the balcony and then relaxes when she thinks Helen is gone. She goes back to her work, a bit more cheerful and less forcibly engaged with people.

  
Helen finds Declan and informs him that Kate will be otherwise occupied for the rest of her shift. He doesn’t quite manage to hide a smile, but agree to cover the bar. She waits for Kate to be distracted by an order and then slips behind the bar. She snatches the beer from Kate’s hands, easily popping it and passing it off to the customer with barely a second glance. Kate is already glaring at her.

  
“My office,” Helen demands in a tone that makes it clear it isn’t up for debate. “Now.”

  
Grabbing Kate’s hand, she twines their fingers together and tugs the young woman along behind her. She’s grateful Kate doesn’t fight her. She doesn’t want to make a scene, but she’s determined to at least speak with her in private. She ignores Nikola’s smug grin as they pass him. Once they are safely in her office, Helen shuts the door behind them. The noise from the club is instantly gone, the sound proof room offering not only privacy but quiet.

  
Kate drops Helen’s hand, putting a few feet of distance between them. Pulling her phone out, Helen remotely locks the door. The click of the lock seems loud in the silence that stretches between them. Kate hears it and goes straight for the door. Trying the knob is futile, but Helen lets her do it anyway. While the young woman looks around for another exit, Helen walks over to the large leather couch and sinks down onto the cushions to wait.

  
“Let me out,” Kate says once it’s clear there’s no other exit.

  
“I’m only guaranteeing we won’t be interrupted,” Helen replies simply.

  
“You can’t just kidnap me off to your office when I don’t want to play your twisted little games.”

  
“It’s not kidnapping if you came willingly,” she points out.

  
“Only because I thought you’d drag me if I didn’t.”

  
Helen doesn’t say anything to that. Kate huffs and mutters something under her breath.

  
“What do you want?” She finally asks.

  
“You.”

  
One word, but it’s enough to stop Kate’s anxious fidgeting.

  
“We’ve already done this. You flirt, I flirt back, you get me worked up, and then you leave me hanging,” Kate accuse. “I don’t need a repeat performance.”

  
Kate marches to the door and jiggles the knob again.

  
“I said no, now let me out,” she demands.

  
Helen goes to her then. She presses against Kate’s back, making her jump slightly in surprise. But the second her lips ghost across Kate’s neck the girl melts. Helen slides her arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. She smells so good and, as Helen’s mouth opens to run her tongue over smooth skin, she tastes even better.

  
“No teasing tonight, Katey,” Helen offers, her hand slipping under the girl’s tight fitting tank top to run across her flat stomach.

  
“I don’t believe you,” Kate huffs, shuttering in her arms.

  
Helen guides her to turn around and then captures her lips. Kate’s mouth opens under her and their tongues tangle instantly. She clutches at Helen just as urgently as the night before and Helen wonders if the girl took care of her frustrations or let herself go unsatisfied. Despite a thorough fucking with Nikola, Helen still feels desperate for Kate so whether she got off may not be Kate’s motivation. Perhaps she simply wants Helen as much as she does her? The thought has her pushing Kate back against the door and her hands clutching at the girl’s denim clad ass. She digs her fingers in as if they’re claws, remembering Kate’s comment that good sex leaves marks, and Kate groans in approval.

  
“I’ll stop if you want,” Helen offers, hoping she won’t have to.

  
“Don’t you dare,” Kate pants between kisses.

  
Satisfied with the answer, she yanks at the tank top, pulling it over Kate’s head and tossing it to the floor. The little name tag pinned to it clicks harshly on the floor where it drops, but neither woman notices. Helen is too busy palming Kate’s lace covered breasts. Dark brown nipples are tight buds for Helen to suck on through the black lace. Kate clutches her head to her chest, arching so that more of her breast presses into Helen’s mouth.

  
She accompanies a particularly lavish swirl of her tongue by popping the button on Kate’s jeans, making the girl gasp. The rasp of the zipper as she pulls it down causes her to shudder. She helps her step out of the pants, the flip flops she’s wearing kicked to the side. It leaves Kate in adorable little boy shorts. Helen arches her brow. The white boxer briefs with skulls on them are a juxtaposition to the delicate lace covering her breasts.

  
“The boxers are more comfortable,” Kate offers as explanation. “But the bra pushes my boobs up enough to get more tips.”

  
Helen actually laughs at that.

  
“Who’s the tease now?” She challenges.

  
“I’d say still you, as you’re the one fully dressed when I’m half naked,” Kate throws back.

  
“So do something about it,” Helen challenges, opening her arms in obvious invitation.

  
Instead of pouncing on her like Helen hoped, Kate begins to circle her. She observes from every angle, determining the best method of attack. The corset she’s wearing will take a bit of work to get off, just as it had to get on. The leather pants will be easier. Kate seems to come to the same conclusion. She presses against Helen’s back, much as she’d just done with her, and her fingers go immediately to the top of Helen’s pants. Kate squats down, pulling the leather down Helen’s long legs and helping her out of it. For as tight as the leather is, it comes away relatively easily, leaving Helen in her black corset, a small thong, and heels. Kate’s finger slips under the thong and pulls the strap back so that releasing it makes a sharp slap between Helen’s butt cheeks. She gasps, more in shock of the girl’s gall than any pain.

  
She grabs Kate’s arm and pulls her to her feet. She’s giving her a very cheeky grin. The urge to wipe that smirk off her face by reddening her backside is so strong that Helen has to close her eyes against the tempting image. When she opens them again Kate is frowning at her.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“I don’t think you fully appreciate how much restraint I’m having to practice right now,” Helen tells her in a husky voice.

  
“Explain it to me?” Kate asks.

  
Helen leads her over to the couch, sitting down and then guiding Kate to straddle her lap. She sweeps the hair off Kate’s neck, leaning in to scatter kisses on the smooth column of skin.

  
“Dominance and submission is a game played by two, or more, consenting adults,” Helen explains in her best lecture tone. “It’s not about inflicting pain or causing humiliation, though those are aspects that can be incorporated if one or both parties find pleasure in that sort of thing.”

  
She runs her hands up Kate’s back, flicking open the bra clasps and watching as Kate shrugs the material off.

  
“For me,” Helen continues, cupping both Kate’s breasts and flicking the pert nipples with her thumbs. “It’s about trust.”

  
She bends her head, sucking on Kate’s nipples until the tension in Kate’s thighs that’s keeping most of her weight off Helen has melted and she’s practically molded herself to Helen’s body.

  
“Trust and service,” she amends, holding Kate close and nuzzle her neck. “The sub serves the dominant, but the dominant is just as serving of the sub.”

  
“Like a sex slave?” Kate asks, laughing a little.

  
Helen captures Kate’s lips and they spend a few minutes getting lost in each other’s mouths.

  
“Not quite,” Helen counters, laughing as well.

  
“And what do your sex slaves do, exactly?” Kate throws back.

  
“It really depends on the sub and what limits have been set,” Helen explains.

“For you, I’d have you come in when the club is closed and do inventory naked.”  
Kate gasps and the reaction makes Helen smile.

  
“I’d be here, of course, to supervise,” Helen goes on. “The freezers would make sure your nipples stayed nice and tight. You’re short enough that you’d have to stretch to reach the top shelves, which I’d enjoy watching. I might come help you, if you’re good. I’d slide up behind you, pressing close as I got something down for you.”

  
Kate shudders, shifting slightly in Helen’s embracing.

  
“And your breasts would jiggle so enticingly while you scrubbed down the counters. I simply wouldn’t be able to resist laying you on top of them and eating you out.”

  
Helen is satisfied to find the crotch of Kate’s boxers nicely damp when her fingers slip between the girl’s legs. She takes it as encouragement to continue.

  
“I’m a big fan of building anticipation,” Helen informs her. “Games, like the one we played last night, are my favorite.”

  
“Last night was mean,” Kate moans, hips already shifting and moving to match the rhythm of Helen’s fingers.

  
“But it turned you on,” Helen surmises. “Made you wet.”

  
“Yes,” Kate groans. “Never been so turned on in my life.”

  
“That’s just the tip of the iceberg,” Helen tells her.

  
She flips them, laying Kate across the sofa and settling her weight on top of her. Helen pulls the boxers over Kate’s slim hips, leaving her naked at last. Bracing one arm on the back of the sofa, Helen slips a finger inside Kate’s hot center. The way Kate arches in response is very satisfying.

  
“It’s my job as a dominant to learn your body and then play it for maximize pleasure,” Helen whispers, watching Kate writhe under her as she adds a second finger to her thrusts. “If you trust me, I can take you to heights you’ve never dreamed of.”

  
Kate cries out as Helen’s thumb swipes over her clit. Helen is torn, wanting to watch Kate as the pleasure ripples through her and desperate to taste it as it explodes in her. She opts in favor of continuing to talk for that seems to be working for Kate, if her shudders are any indication.

  
“Of course, a cheeky girl like you would be quite the challenge,” Helen muses out loud. “I’d have to think up some creative punishments.”

  
“P-punishments?” Kate stammers, unsure by this turn in Helen’s monologue.

  
“Oh, yes,” Helen nods. “You see, good behavior merits rewards, such as orgasms, for example. But bad behavior, like your stunt with my thong string, would mean punishments.”

  
“I don’t like the sound of that,” Kate says, her body beginning to shut down a bit.

  
Helen lowers her body on Kate’s using her weight to pin the other woman.

  
“I tend to use things like tickling or pinching,” Helen tells her, giving Kate’s thigh a small pinch as demonstration.

  
“That’s not too bad,” Kate admits, relaxing again.

  
“Spankings work too, if that’s something my sub enjoys.”

  
“Who likes getting spanked?” Kate asks, incredulously.

  
“You’d be surprised,” Helen jokes.

  
Kate’s nimble fingers start picking at Helen’s corset strings, but Helen doesn’t make a move to help her. She can work for the reward of naked flesh as far as Helen’s concerned.

  
“Another favorite of mine is delaying orgasm until my subs beg me for release.”

  
“I’m not a begger,” Kate snorts.

  
Helen doesn’t point out that Kate has once again lumped herself in the preverbal we as she’d done the night they met.

  
“I thought you’d learned it’s unwise to challenge me,” she says instead.

  
Kate ignores the comment, her attention focused totally on the corset strings. She’s leaning forward as much as Helen’s weight will allow her, trying to look over her shoulder to see what her fingers are doing.

  
“For you, with how cheeky you are and all the back talk, I’d make you eat my pussy until I was satisfied you were sufficiently sorry,” Helen ventures, testing her reaction.

  
Kate freezes, pulling back so she can see Helen’s face. Helen knows she’s wearing a Cheshire grin, but can’t be bothered to hide it.

  
“That doesn’t sound like much of a punishment at all,” Kate whispers, a matching grin on her face.

  
She captures Helen’s lips, using her tongue to show Helen just how adept she’d be at the task.

  
“We’d see how you feel after a few hours,” Helen says, pulling back after a few minutes.

  
“ _That_ sounds like a challenge,” Kate laughs.

  
“Oh, it is,” Helen confirms. “But for another time, perhaps.”

  
Helen finally sits up, reaching behind her back to loosen the corset ties. Between the two of them, the corset is soon loose enough to slip over her head. Kate reaches for her, but Helen pushes her back. Kate pouts, but follows the silent instructions. It’s a good sign, as far as Helen’s concerned. She takes her time unstrapping each stiletto heel and then slipping her thong off. By the time she’s fully naked, save her mask, Kate is making little frustrated noises. It’s flattering, but also gives Helen the idea that anticipation will be an effective weapon in the future.

  
She has to remind herself that she’s getting ahead of herself. She’s supposed to be getting Kate out of her system, not setting the foundation for a kink relationship. Kate hasn’t agreed to more than tonight. Though Helen’s noticed she doesn’t seem absolutely opposed to it either. Forcing all thoughts of play out of her mind, Helen gives in to Kate’s insistence, stretching her body along the length of the younger woman’s. The long awaited skin on skin contact makes them both sigh in pleasure.

  
“You could have any sub in this place,” Kate says. “Why me?”

  
Helen looks in to big brown eyes and sees a world of insecurities hidden beneath the layers of false bravado Kate normally portrays. It causes her heart to break a little for the girl.

  
“Because there’s something special about you, Kate,” she answers honestly.

  
She can tell Kate doesn’t believe her.

  
“I could ask you the same thing,” Helen throws back. “A young woman of your beauty could have any partner she wished, male or female. Why an old woman like me?”

  
“Because something about you draws me in and I just can’t resist,” Kate whispers, not meeting Helen’s eyes.

  
“I feel the same way,” Helen admits, cupping Kate’s cheeks and pulling her in for a long slow kiss.

  
The intensity of it grows and soon the burning passion is back as their bodies begin to move restlessly against each other. All talk and thoughts of play drop away as instinct takes over and they both strive for pleasure. Hands and mouths wander, skin slides against skin, and voices cry out in ecstasy. Helen toys with the idea of dragging it out, but discards the notion in favor of immediate release. It takes a bit of creative maneuvering to get in a good position without falling off the sofa, but finally she got three fingers inside Kate and is rubbing her own center across a smooth tan thigh. Kate’s orgasm, a shuddering exhale with a choked little scream, is enough to send Helen over the edge she’s been teetering on.

  
She collapses on top of Kate, their sweat slick bodies making awkward noises as they slide across the leather of the sofa. She’s trying to catch her breath, a slight tremble still in her thighs.

  
“That was….” Kate pants. “Not what I was expecting.”

  
Helen pulls back enough to see Kate’s face and gives her an incredulous look.

  
“Am I losing my touch?” Helen jokes.

  
“No, it was good,” Kate rushes to reassure her.

  
“But?”

  
“I just was expecting it to be more….kinky.”

  
Kate’s cheeks flush even further than they already are, making Helen laugh a little bit.

  
“I was going easy on you,” Helen admits. “I wasn’t sure what you’d be comfortable with so I kept it pretty standard.”

  
They both laugh this time.

  
“Are you disappointed?”

  
“Maybe a little,” Kate admits.

  
“So you’d be interested in trying more…kinky things?” Helen ventures, daring to hope even for a brief second.

  
“I must admit, I’m curious.”

  
Helen gives her a radiant smile, excitement swelling inside her.

  
“But then you go giving me a look like that and I start to re-consider,” Kate teases.

  
“A look like what?” Helen tries to sound innocent, but knows she’s failing miserably.

  
“Like….” Kate tries to find the right word. “Sin.”

  
Helen gives a throaty laugh. She latches onto Kate’s neck, sucking hard and fast to leave a bright red mark on the skin. Kate moans at the harsh ministration.

  
“Sin is my specialty,” Helen tells her in a very confident tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate is wiping down the bar, trying to ignore the way her breasts are jiggling and the memory of T’s words of what she’d do to her in just this situation. Of course it’s a bit different as she’s fully clothed and has just finished her shift. It’d been a busy night and the enigmatic Brit has been suspiciously non-distracting. For the most part she’s left Kate alone, letting her work with only a few flirty looks and smiles as distractions throughout the evening. It was both a relief and a disappointment. After last night’s encounter, Kate had hoped there would be more…something.

  
“Can we talk?” T’s voice interrupts her thoughts.

  
Kate looks up to see the Brit standing by the bar, papers clutched in her hand.

  
“Just talk?” Kate ventures, trying to keep desperation out of her voice.

  
T smile smiles in sympathy, as if sharing her desire.

  
“For now,” T states.

  
“What’s up?”

  
T sits down on one of the bar stools and places the papers Kate had noticed on the bar.

  
“This is a sub contract,” T explains, sliding the papers over for Kate to look at. “I like to go over it with my subs before we start any kink play.”

  
Kate glances at the list of fetishes and curses the blush that blossoms on her cheeks. This is way more awkward than she though it would be.

  
“It’s important to have pre-set boundaries and understandings, so that both parties know what they’re getting into and what to expect. Everything we do will be pre-agreed upon and one hundred percent consensual for both of us.”

  
It seems a bit stiff, like a speech she’s given countless times. Kate is a bit surprised by how jealous she suddenly feels. She wants this woman’s sole attention, something she knows is unrealistic.

  
“I thought we could go over it together,” T offers. “I feel it bolsters trust between a Domme and a sub early on.”

  
“If you want to,” Kate agrees with a shrug.

  
“Excellent. Shall we begin?”

  
“Right now?”

  
“Why not? You’re done with your shift and there’s no one here.”

  
“I guess,” Kate hedges, nervous and a bit embarrassed.

  
T reaches across the bar and takes her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

  
“It’s not hard,” she tells her.

  
“Ok,” Kate agrees, letting out a little puff of air.

  
“We can do this in my office, if you’re more comfortable,” Helen offers.

  
Kate shakes her head.

  
“If I go in there, all I’ll be thinking about it sex.”

  
“That’s kind of the point,” T points out with a chuckle.

  
Kate makes a face.

  
“Let’s just get this over with,” she grumbles.

  
“That’s the spirit,” T teases.

  
Kate practically holds her breath as T flips to the second page of the stack of papers.

  
“I’ll give you a kink and you’ll answer with absolutely don’t want to do, would be willing to do but don’t like, willing to try, already know I like, or unsure.”

  
“Sounds pretty simple.”

  
“Don’t over think it,” T advises.

  
Kate nods, knowing that she’ll probably do just that but making an internal promise to try not to.

  
“First one,” T says. “Abrasion play.”

  
“Absolutely don’t want to do,” Kate blurts emphatically.

  
T looks up from the page at such a strong reaction and Kate blushes.

  
“Sorry,” she mumbles.

  
“Just try to relax,” T advises.

  
Kate takes a deep breath.

  
“Age play,” T continues.

  
“What’s that?”

  
“Most commonly, the sub pretends to be a child while the dominant acts as a parent,” T surmises.

  
“Don’t want to do,” Kate states, this time much more calmly.

  
“Anal sex.”

  
Kate coughs awkwardly.

  
“Willing to try?”

  
“We can build up to that,” T assures.

  
Kate nods mutely.

  
“Animal roles?”

  
“Don’t want to do,” Kate says.

  
“I quite agree,” T affirms.

  
Kate smiles, starting to relax a tiny bit.

  
“Blindfolding?” T continues.

  
“Know I like.”

  
“Excellent. It’s a favorite of mine as well.”  
Kate shudders, thinking about not being forced to feel only. When she opens her eyes, the look T is giving her says her thoughts were on a similar track.

  
“Biting?”

  
“Know I like.”

  
“Mmmm,” T agrees. “Good sex leaves marks, yes?”

  
“Yeah,” Kate breaths, squirming a little at the heat in T’s eyes.

  
“Breath control?”

  
“Not interested.”

  
“Branding?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Bondage?”

  
“I’ve experimented a little and I know I like it, but nothing too hard core.”

  
“We’ll start with light bondage and can work up if you’re comfortable,” T offers. “But I assure you, no one has ever complained when tied up by me.”

  
She gives Kate a wink and it makes her giggle.

  
“Caging?”

  
“Not interested.”

  
“Caning?”

  
“Not interested.”

  
“Can I assume that most impact play is out?” T interjects. “Spanking, caning, whipping, flogging, that sort of thing?”

  
“I’ve never had someone spank me for pleasure,” Kate says.

  
“But you aren’t opposed to the idea?”

  
“I don’t know,” Kate hedges.

  
“I’ll mark it as a willing to try and the rest will be a no for the time being until you can decide if that’s something you like.”

  
“So this can change then?”

  
“Sure,” T offers. “It’s mostly to assess where you are now and where we’re starting. We can always build on this as we get more comfortable with each other.”

  
“Ok,” Kate agrees, her heart fluttering a little at the prospect.

  
“I think I can skip over most of the cock related items as they don’t apply to either of us,” T says casually, flipping to another page. “Collars?”

  
“I’ve seen people in the club wearing them, but I’m not really sure what the purpose is,” Kate admits.

  
“Basically it states ownership and signals your status as a sub.”

  
“I’d like to keep this private between us rather than public.”

  
“Understood,” T agrees. “Does that exclude marking?”

  
She’s staring rather pointedly at the huge hickey she’d placed on Kate’s neck the night before.

  
“Marks are fine,” Kate amends. “I like those actually.”

  
“Noted,” T comments. “Corsets?”

  
“Not really my style,” Kate states, looking down at her jeans and tank top. “But I love them on you.”

  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” T teases.

  
“I’m assuming cuffs fall into light bondage?”

  
“Yeah, I’ve been cuffed to more than one headboard in my day,” Kate admits. “Just don’t lose the keys.”

  
T laughs at that.

  
“Dildos?” T asks.

  
“Kind of a must in our case,” Kate jokes, making T laugh even more.

  
“Double penetration?” T manages to get out between chuckles.

  
“Willing to try.”

  
“Electricity?”

  
Kate can feel herself blanch at that.

  
“That doesn’t even sound _safe_ ,” she finally stutters.

  
“I’ll take that as a no,” T surmises.

“Erotic dancing?”

  
“Two left feet,” Kate admits. “Though if you want to give me a lap dance, I’m always open.”

  
T gives her a look that clearly says _in your dreams_.

  
“Exhibitionism?”

  
“Don’t like but willing to do some times.”

  
“You seemed to enjoy it the other night, if I recall correctly.”

  
Kate blushes at the memory.

  
“Fisting? Anal or vaginal.”

  
“Anal, no. Vaginal, big maybe.”

  
“Following orders.”

  
The way T says this one clues Kate in that this is a big one for her.

  
“Don’t like but willing to do,” Kate replies. “Especially if it’s orders like eating your pussy.”  
T smiles at that last part, remembering the exchange from the night before.

  
“Gags.”

  
“Willing to try.”

  
“Given away to another dominant?”

  
“You’d do that?” Kate asks, a little bit terrified by the prospect.

  
“Absolutely not,” T replies vehemently.

  
They both take deep breaths, each of them needing to calm down.

  
“For one thing, I can see you aren’t comfortable with the idea,” T says in a much more controlled tone. “For another, I don’t like to share my play things.”

  
Kate sighs with relief. She can’t imagine letting anyone but T do these things to her. She’s not sure why she trusts this woman so much already, she barely knows her, but she knows that she trusts her implicitly. They wouldn’t be doing this if she didn’t.

  
“Hair pulling?” T continues after a few seconds, once she’s sure Kate is calmed down.

  
“Already know I love.”

  
“Hand jobs?” T doesn’t wait for her reply before making a mark on the page. “I think we already established that you enjoy receiving them.”

  
Kate blushes a little at the memory.

  
“Giving them though?” T asks. “We didn’t get that far, as I recall.”

  
“I’m all for it,” Kate replies with a salacious smile.

  
“I can’t wait,” T shoots back in a slightly husky tone.

  
She has to clear her throat before continuing.

  
“Harnessing?”

  
“What for?”

  
“Mostly, suspension play or a bit more advanced bondage,” T explains. “We’ll leave that for later.”

  
Kate shrugs, trusting T to make that call.

  
“Head?”

  
“Definitely into,” Kate replies with a laugh. “Receiving and giving, for the record.”

  
“High heel wearing?”

  
“Not my style,” Kate repeats her line from earlier. “Though all for them on you.”

  
“High heel worship, check,” T marks the next one on the list. “Hot wax?”

  
“That’s supposed to be sexy?”

  
“You’d be surprised. Temperature play, hot wax or ice, can be quite fun if done right.”

  
“Willing to try,” Kate decides. “On both counts.”

  
T makes a mark and then flips ahead to make another mark before continuing where they left off.

  
“Humiliation?” T reads. “This is not one I’m fond of, personally.”

  
“Yeah, doesn’t sound fun.”

  
“Hypnotism?”

  
“I’m already under your spell,” Kate quips.

  
“That was terrible,” T laughs, shaking her head.

  
Kate grins.

  
“We already covered ice cubes. So, immobilization?”

  
“Let’s lump that in with light bondage.”

  
“Check,” T confirms. “Interrogations?”

  
“Like the kinky version of bad cop?”

  
“Something like that,” T chuckles.

  
“I’d be down,” Kate decides. “But only if you wear a sexy cop getup.”

  
T gives her an exasperated look, but doesn’t throw the idea out.

  
“Kidnapping?”

  
“No thanks.”

  
“Kneeling?”

  
“Not something I like, but would be willing to do.”

  
“I’m assuming knife play is out? I’m getting the impression pain isn’t your thing.”

  
“Yeah, no dice.”

  
T nods, whether in understanding or agreement Kate isn’t quite sure.

  
“Leather clothing?”

  
“On you, absolutely.”

  
“Lectures for misbehavior?”

  
Lectures had never worked on Kate as a kid, but she has this sudden image of T’s beautifully accented voice lashing out at her for some indiscretion and it makes Kate shudder.

  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” T observes with a small knowing smile.

  
“Only cause of the accent,” Kate feels the need to justify her reaction, though she’s not sure why.

  
“Whatever works for you, darling,” T replies with an extra thick accent.

  
Kate glares at her for the low move, but all it does is make T smile more.

  
“Lingerie?”

  
“Wearing? Not something I like but willing to do. On you? Absolutely love.”

  
“I’m sensing a pattern,” T jokes.

  
Kate just shrugs. What can she say? The idea of T dressing up in sexy outfits for her is thrilling.

  
“Massages?”

  
“Already know I like. Giving and receiving.”

  
“Medical scenes?”

  
“Willing to try.”

  
“Modeling for erotic photos?” T doesn’t wait for Kate’s response on this one before continuing. “On this one, I’m going to have to insist we pass. Pictures and videos are non-starters for me. A woman in my position, I can’t have photographic proof of my exploits floating around out there.”

  
“This has to do with why you wear a mask all the time, doesn’t it?”

  
“As I’ve said in the past, I protect my identity and my image outside of this club at all cost.”

  
Kate wonders, not for the first time, who this woman is that she’s so adamant about protecting herself. But she knows better than to ask. The day T reveals her full self to Kate is the day she knows the other woman trust her completely. Until then, Kate doesn’t mind playing by her rules. She’s just happy to have any part, no matter how small, of this incredible woman.

  
“Nipple clamps?”

  
Kate has to fight the urge to hold her breasts protectively.

  
“Never tried them. Doesn’t sound like fun.”

  
“If you’ve never done it, how can you know?”

  
“Let’s say, unsure on that one.”

  
“Oral?”

  
“Who _doesn’t_ like oral?” Kate quips incredulously.

  
“You better give as good as you seem to be expecting to get,” T shoots back teasingly.

  
“Oh, I do, I promise,” Kate boasts.

  
“Orgasm manipulation?” T says, getting back on track.

  
“How much manipulation are we talking here?” Kate asks, suddenly skeptical.

  
“Let me paint a picture for you,” T offers in a silky tone. “Let’s say you’ve been bad and I want to punish you.”

  
“Why is this scenario starting with me being bad? Why can’t I be good?”

  
T gives her a pointed look for the interruption.

  
“Ok, point taken,” Kate concedes sulkily.

  
“As punishment, I might take you to the edge of orgasm half a dozen times, giving you enough stimulation to drive you crazy but not enough to make you come.”

  
Kate stares at T incredulously.

  
“Why would you do that?”

  
“There’s a reason it’s called a punishment Kate,” T laughs.

  
Kate shudders at the thought. It would be torturous. But how can something so terrible sound so good at the same time? Her body is already reacting to the idea of T playing with her so thoroughly.

  
“Giving control of your orgasms over to your dominant means letting them decide how and when and how much you come.”

  
“Sounds like it could be fun,” Kate hedges, trying to decide if she wants to give over that much control to T.

  
“It can be,” T promises, but doesn’t push.

  
Kate appreciates that she’s letting her make the decision.

  
“Let’s do it.”

  
Something in T’s eyes goes a bit darker at the agreement and Kate swallows. That’s the look that always makes her equal parts apprehensive and excited.

  
“Outdoor scenes?” T continues.

  
“Don’t like, leads to dirt and other unpleasant things in awkward places.”

  
That makes T laugh again.

  
“We’ve already established pain is a no,” T comments, making a few additional marks on the pages. “Phone sex?”

  
“Willing to do, but much prefer the real thing.”

  
“Well that’s a given,” T agrees. “But it might be useful if I’m ever out of town.”

  
“Something tells me you’d be epic at phone sex,” Kate admits.

  
“It’s the accent” T teases.

  
“I never should have told you that,” Kate grouses.

  
“Nope,” T agrees with a grin.

  
Kate rolls her eyes.

  
“We’ve already gone over punishments,” T continues, marking that category.

  
“Willing but don’t like,” Kate clarifies again, making T laugh a little.

  
“I’m assuming you’re ok with pussy worship?” T interjects. “Receiving as well as giving.”

  
“Absolutely,” Kate agrees, waggling her eyebrows at her suggestively.

  
“Scratching falls under marks?” T ventures.

  
Kate nods.

  
“Sensory deprivation?”

  
“Like the blindfold?”

  
“I don’t normally do more than blindfold unless my sub requests it,” T clarifies.

  
“I’m good with just the blindfold.”

  
T makes a note of it.

  
“Spanking we’ve already covered,” T says more to herself than to Kate before continuing. “Strap-on dildos? Sucking on, penetrated by, and wearing?”

  
“Already know I like all the above.”

  
T makes three quick check marks on the page.

  
“Teasing qualifies as foreplay in my opinion,” T says on the next one.

  
“Yeah, I’m good with that,” Kate affirms.

  
“Tickling?” T asks. “I use this as a punishment, typically.”

  
“Don’t like but willing to do.”

  
“Triple penetration?”

  
“Where else is there?” Kate asks, shocked.

  
“Your mouth, Kate,” T replies, a twinkle in her eyes like she’s fighting not to laugh at her.

  
“Oh, yeah that’s ok,” Kate agrees, a little embarrassed.

  
“Vibrators?”

  
“Already know I like.”

  
“Voyeurism?”

  
“Like porn?”

  
“It can be. It can also be watching other scenes at the club or watching me with other subs.”

  
Kate doesn’t like the idea of T with other subs.

  
“Let’s keep it between the two of us, for now,” T offers, picking up on Kate’s unease.

  
Kate nods.

  
“Whipping falls under impact play, as does wooden paddles,” T mutters to herself, making the last few marks on the page. “I think that just about covers it.”

  
She flips back to the first page of the stack. She signs her name in a flowing elegant signature and then turns it for Kate to do the same. Kate looks down at the stack of pages, suddenly unsure of what she’s getting into.

  
“Having second thoughts?”

  
“How do you do that?”

  
“Your emotions are written all over your face, Kate,” T tells her.

  
She comes behind the bar, pressing against Kate’s back while her arms circle her waist.

  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. You’re welcome to walk away from all of it at any time.”

  
Kate doesn’t say that she already feels like she can’t walk away from this incredible woman. She’s falling so hard so fast. The smart thing to do would probably be to stop before they both get too invested, but she can’t bring herself to do it. She wants this woman and what she’s offering more than she’s ever wanted anything else. It scares her a little.  But she pushes her fears to the back of her mind, picking up the pen with only slightly shaking fingers and signs her name under T’s.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate walks into the scene room and glances around nervously. Scandal has several such rooms, places for Dominants to bring Subs for private scenes. Some are themed, such as a medical exam room or a prison cell, but most are simple hotel style rooms with large beds and enough sex toys in the dresser to give any adult store a run for its money. Kate had snuck a glance in one of the dresser drawers, but quickly shut it when confronted with various anal plugs.

  
The whole room makes her anxious, but it’s the only place they have to play. Her apartment is out as it would be a bit hard, not to mention embarrassing, to explain to her roommate, Mags. T’s place is off limits as she has a strict separation policy for her personal life and her play time. And why use a hotel when there are plenty of rooms built specifically with this in mind under the main floor of the club? Nerves are getting the best of her though. What if she’s not any good at this? What if she doesn’t like? What if T isn’t satisfied with her reactions or the way she acts? She’s not usually prone to anxiety, but this has her heart racing in a way completely different than her other sexual escapades.

  
She’d been given very specific instructions, whispered in her ear during the height of the busy hours so that she fumbled and nearly dropped the drink she’d been making. After her closing duties, she was to come down to this room, remove all her clothing, and wait on the bed for T to join her.

  
There’s a simple black blindfold waiting for her on one of the pillows when she climbs up onto the bed. She puts it on and adjusts to the gradual heightening of her other senses. She can hear and feel plastic under the sheets as she moves on the bed, trying to get comfortable. It’s cold, or maybe it’s just more nerves, goosebumps breaking out across her skin and her nipples tightening. Her breathing sounds loud in the quiet room and she jumps when she hears the door open on the far side of the room. There’s no click of heals, a sound she’s already coming to associate with her new lover. In fact, once the door clicks closed, there’s barely any noise at all as the carpet in the room muffles any footfalls.

  
T doesn’t say anything either, letting Kate simmer in the silence. She’s straining to hear something, anything, and so focused that she jumps again when fingers brush up her arm. T’s rich chuckle confirms she’s beside the bed. Kate turns in the direction of the sound, instinct only as the blindfold guarantees she can’t actually see the other woman.

  
“You followed my instructions, even the ones I didn’t specifically say,” T notes, the approval evident in her voice doing alot to sooth Kate’s uncertainty.

  
Kate feels the heat from T’s body and the tickle of her breath on her chin before soft lips capture her’s. It’s brief, just a slight pressure before pulling back again, leaving Kate wanting more.

  
“Good girl,” T praises, her tongue teasing Kate’s lips apart before diving inside.

  
Kate’s arms come up tentatively, searching for her lover. She can feel that T has let her hair down, the waves falling loosely around her shoulders. Kate sinks her fingers in the soft strands, trying to pull the other woman closer. T resists though and gently yet firmly disentangles herself from Kate’s arms. Kate fights disappointment, but stays where she is in the hopes that T will give her more praises.

  
Silence follows and then the scrap of a dresser drawer being opened. Kate’s head turns instinctively in that direction. She can hear T rummaging through the various supplies and it’s maddening not being able to see what she’s doing. No doubt the point of the blindfold. A weight lands on the edge of the bed and Kate reaches out with her foot to feel what it could be. Her foot traces the shape of a large dildo.

  
“No peeking,” T admonishes.

  
“I can’t see a thing, I swear,” Kate replies.

  
“There’s more than one way to see an item,” T clarifies.

  
A hand clamps around her ankle, stopping her foot’s exploration of the dildo.

  
“Stay still or I’ll tie you up,” T warns.

  
She listens as T goes back to the dresser. Impatience grows and she begins to tap her fingers against the mattress. She doesn’t realize she’s doing it until T points it out.

  
“Am I boring you?” T’s voice asks, amused but trying to sound stern.

  
Kate grins, but stops her fidgeting. T’s apparently collected everything she wants as she’s no longer digging through drawers. Silence reins in the room once again and Kate frowns as she tries to locate T with her ears. She’s just about to say something when the bed shifts with added weight.

  
T crawls up from the foot of the bed, over Kate’s prone form. Kate reaches for her, eager to be doing more than just lying there. She’s intercepted as hands circle her wrists and bring them up over her head, guiding her to grab hold of one of the iron railings in the headboard. Knees settle on either side of her hips, but T’s careful to keep her weight off Kate. She’s grateful not to be suffocated, but longs for more contact. She can feel the heat of T’s body above her, taunting her with its nearness. T must have changed out of the leather she’d been wearing earlier because silk tickles against Kate’s skin. She arches toward T, trying to bring them into more contact, but hands on her ribs push her back down. T’s hands are spread wide, exerting enough pressure that she can feel the press of each individual digit into her supple skin.

  
“Don’t move, pet,” T whispers.

  
Kate huffs a little, which makes T chuckle.

  
“So much attitude,” T rebukes, nuzzling her neck and then giving it a sudden nip.

  
Kate gasps, not having expected the sting of teeth so soon, but lips and tongue soothe the skin until Kate relaxes again. Hands skim up her rib cage towards her breasts, cupping them as thumbs rub over already tight nipples. A warm mouth covers her right nipple, making Kate shudder with the sensation and grip the headboard tightly.

  
Similar treatment follows on the opposite nipple, making Kate squirm. When the hot mouth abandons her nipples the air in the room feels cool on the sensitized wet skin. T explores Kate’s chest at leisure, her mouth wondering across the mounds of flesh to find all the spots that make Kate squirm and all the ones that make her shudder. It’s maddening for Kate. She’s ready for T to get on with it, stop the soft caresses, get back to the sting of teeth and the burn of harsh suction. When she can’t take the teasing any longer, she brings her hands down to sink her fingers into soft locks and guide T’s head back to her nipples where she really wants that hot mouth again.

Instead, T grabs her wrists and yanks them back over her head. Kate bites back a groan, a part of her rejoicing in finally getting a suitable reaction out of T.

  
“I told you not to move,” T admonishes.

  
“Then stop teasing,” Kate shoots back.

  
A hand comes down hard on Kate’s thigh, the slap sounding loud in the quiet room. It makes Kate pause. It doesn’t hurt, not really, mostly just sends heat shooting through her veins. She hadn’t been sure how she felt about slapping or spanking, but it seems her body just made up her mind for her.

  
“I make the rules here,” T tells her in a dark warning tone that does even more for Kate than the sting of T’s palm on her thigh.

  
Kate takes a deep breath, fighting suddenly overwhelming desire.

  
“I’m going to give you one more chance, but move again and I’ll tie you down.”

  
Kate toys with the idea of immediately rebelling, if only to gain more of the harsh treatment, but dismisses it in favor of seeing what else T has up her sleeve. Much to Kate’s disappointment, T goes back to a lazy exploration of her body. She abandons Kate’s breasts, moving to her stomach and working her way down. She traces a few ribs on the right with the flat of her tongue and counts each one on the left with just the tip. Her lips ghost along Kate’s stomach, making the muscles twitch. Fingers trace the curves of her hips, down the outside of her thighs until hands grip her knees and ease her legs open.

  
Kate holds her breath as T’s lips trail from her belly button lower towards her center. She fights the urge to squirm even though she can practically feel T’s eyes on her. The lips stop at the top of her pubic hair, but a single finger continues its way lower to slide across slick folds. She’s very wet and she feels herself blush furiously at the knowledge. There can be no more denial of her interest in kink, not with the evidence literally dripping out of her.

  
“Are you embarrassed by how wet you are?” T asks, not missing a beat.

  
T has no way of knowing that Kate’s wetness is mostly due to the brief flash of darkness, not the tender caresses she’s been bestowing. Kate doesn’t try to explain, can’t find the words to admit this secret, just blushes further.

  
“Don’t ever be embarrassed by your own desire, Kate,” T tells her.

  
She leans in, her lips landing on Kate’s for a sweet kiss. It’s soft and gentle, so different than the teasing control she’s been exerting over Kate so far that night. It makes Kate’s head spin a little.

  
“You’re so beautiful like this,” T breathes. “Frustrated and soaking wet.”

  
Her lips trail down Kate’s jaw to her neck, scattering kisses across the skin. Her fingers slide between Kate’s legs, exploring here as she had the top half of Kate’s body.

  
“I’m torn between teasing you further and taking you now just to watch you come apart for me,” T admits.

  
T’s fingers find her engorged clit and Kate moans as they begin to circle it lightly.

  
“What are you doing to me? I can’t seem to think straight around you, Katey,” T muses.

  
A slender finger slips inside her, making Kate cry out softly.

  
“I know…the feeling,” Kate pants in time to T’s shallow thrusts.

  
***

  
The mistake that seals Kate’s fate is made when Helen adds a second finger. She arches beautifully, flinging her arms around Helen and clinging to her. For a few seconds, Helen holds her close. Her face is buried in Kate’s hair, breathing in the scent of sweat, sex, and Kate. Her hands roam over Kate’s smooth back, Helen wishing she’d taken the silk robe off earlier so that they’d be pressed skin to skin now.

  
She gives Kate a few more thrust, feeling the way she trembles in her arms, before removing her hand from between her legs and pushing her back down onto the bed. She’d given her plenty of warnings, more than she would have anyone else, but the poor dear just wouldn’t listen. She needed to be taught to obey, those were the rules of the game.

  
When she was collecting what she wanted earlier, she’d picked out a pair of metal cuffs, but she foregoes them now. Instead she unties the silk strip belting her robe together and quickly but efficiently secures Kate’s hands to the headboard. As she shrugs out of the rest of the robe, Helen watches Kate tug on her bonds experimentally.

  
“I told you not to move,” Helen explains. “More than once.”

  
“I want to touch you,” Kate replies, her tone betraying an edge of desperation.

  
“I decide what you get.”

  
As much as she wants Kate to touch her and explore her body, that’s not what this is about. Tonight is to teach Kate how much fun it can be to release control over to her. She has to learn that Helen is in charge of her pleasure now. Helen’s own pleasure comes second, at least for now.

  
Scooting down, Helen starts at Kate’s feet. She picks up the teasing exploration she’d been distracted from earlier. She runs the tip of her tongue up the bottom of Kate’s feet, watching and noting how the girl giggles and tries to jerk away. Her reaction causes a smile to tug at Helen’s lips. Her mouth ghost up firm calves. Fingers tease behind her knees, earning much the same result as on her feet. Strong thighs quiver under light nips and harsh sucks. She can’t seem to help leaving a few dark spots behind as proof that she’d laid claim to Kate’s body and she notes happily the way it makes the girl’s breathing come out hot and heavy.

  
All too soon she’s back to the apex of Kate’s thighs, to the place they both want her to explore the most. The girl is even slicker now than she had been, a feat Helen didn’t think possible. She can see Kate fighting more embarrassment, but she loves how wet she’s able to make her. She can feel her own body’s answering slickness.

  
Not able to wait any longer, Helen gives herself over to the bounty in front of her. She starts at the crease of leg and hip, running her tongue over it to collect the wetness that’s spread even this far. The taste of Kate explodes on her tongue and Helen matches the girl’s moan. Closing her eyes, she savors the taste for a few moments before continuing. She repeats the motion on the other side, this time instead of removing her tongue she leaves it glued to Kate’s tawny skin and lets it swerve towards one labia. She sucks the swollen fold of skin into her mouth, sucking and laving lightly, making sure to pay both sides equal attention. Her nose bumps against Kate’s clit at irregular intervals as she switches to the other labia. The girl is panting hard, her whole body trembling under Helen’s ministrations.

  
Helen draws her attention to Kate’s engorged clit. Her fingers thread through Kate’s pubic hair, petting the soft curls while her thumb pulls back the hood of flesh that hides her prize. The tip of her tongue flicks out quickly, making Kate cry out and her hips buck wildly. Easing back, Helen runs the flat of her tongue from bottom to top, adding a fraction more pressure just over the clit. She lets her tongue explore, licking up one side and down the other. Using her fingers, she parts the labia so she can dip her tongue inside, collecting more creamy wetness. Shifting her focus, Helen lets two fingers slide inside while she creates suction on Kate’s clit. Kate trembles for her, moaning as her hips grind against Helen’s hand and face.

  
Helen waits until Kate’s moans go up an octave and her thighs tremble on either side of Helen’s head. She considers pulling away, leaving Kate teetering on the edge of bliss, but finds that she’s almost as desperate for her orgasm as Kate. Instead she sucks that little bit harder, crooks her finger just so, and holds on as Kate’s body explodes under her. Her keening cries are music to Helen’s ears, the clenching of her muscles exquisite triumph.

  
Kate slumps in exhaustion, panting hard. A contented smile spreads across her face. Helen sits up, stretching her shoulders and wiping the hair out of her face. She looks down at her new sub and watches as she basks in the afterglow. She’s entirely too smug, in Helen opinion.

  
Grabbing the dildo she’d previously placed at the end of the bed, Helen attaches it to the harness she’s wearing. There’s a section that fits over her own center, which will rub deliciously as she pounds into Kate. Her own desire is now burning through her, seeking release.

  
She rests one hand on Kate’s hip and uses the other to guide the dildo. Kate’s body welcomes her easily, the girl moaning her approval at finally being filled so thoroughly. When she’s as far in as she can go, Helen lowers the upper part of her body onto Kate’s. Their breasts crush together, the skin on skin contact sending spikes of pleasure through Helen’s body.

  
Kate tips her chin up, seeking out Helen’s lips. She happily indulges. Their tongues tangle and Kate’s hips are already shifting restlessly. Her legs come up, ankles locking behind her back. Helen shifts her weight to her knees, gives an experimental thrust. Kate puffs out a harsh breath of air in response. Helen does it again, swallowing up the little noise Kate makes with her lips.

  
Kate’s hips move restlessly under her, trying desperately to get Helen to pick up the slow pace she’s set. But her range of motion is limited and the frustration behind her movements becomes more pronounced with each thrust.

  
“Stop fighting me, Kate,” Helen advises, stopping her thrust all together.

  
Kate whimpers, still squirming under her. Helen reaches up, pulling the blindfold off so that she can stare into Kate’s eye. Her pupils are blown wide, the black over taking her normally brown eyes. Helen holds her gaze, willing her to relax. She keeps their eyes locked, a battle of wills ensuing in the silence. Slowly, Kate submits to her, her muscles relaxing one by one. Finally, still holding her gaze, Helen begins to thrust again.

  
Kate can’t stay completely still, but her movements now match Helen’s. They move together effortlessly, never looking away. Kate’s breathing grows more ragged. The strap of the harness is hitting Helen’s clit just right, she can feel her own orgasm building quickly. She tries to hold it off, wait for Kate to join her, but her body has other ideas. Her eyes close as the first wave hit her. She throws her head back, arching in a way that changes the angle enough to bring Kate along with her.

  
Time slows down for the span of a few heartbeats and then snaps back into focus. It takes more effort than it should for Helen to pull away from Kate and fall to the side. They’re both gasping for breath, Helen’s heart pounding away in her chest. She fumbles with the harness, trying to get it off as any continued stimulation is too much on her sensitive clit. The bonelessness of a good orgasm makes her clumsy and she struggles to push the harness down her long legs. When it’s around her calves she gives up and simply kicks her feet until it goes flying to floor with a hollow thud that makes Kate snort beside her.

  
“That was…” Kate starts.

  
“Kinkier?” Helen supplies with a chuckle.

  
“More along the lines of what I expected from you,” Kate finishes.

  
They both laugh.

  
“Are you going to let me out any time soon or should I expect to sleep like this tonight?” Kate finally asks, tugging on her bonds a little.

  
Helen rolls back over, shifting her weight on top of Kate so she’s pinned again.

  
“As tempting as it is to leave you like this, sassy girl,” Helen drawls. “I was thinking it’d be nice just to cuddle.”

  
“The indomitable Mistress T…cuddles after sex?” Kate jokes.

  
Helen works to untie the silk, picking at the knots that grew tight with Kate’s struggles. When she finally gets it free, she pulls back the covers of the bed and climbs under the sheets. Kate follows her, sliding into the circle of her arms. She rubs Kate’s wrists, coaxing circulation back into them. The pair settle back into the pillows. Kate burrows against Helen and she holds the girl close, stroking her hair.

  
“Aftercare is a vital part of any scene,” Helen finally says.

  
“Hmmm?” Kate mumbles.

  
“Snuggling,” Helen clarifies. “Or whatever else the sub, and the dominant, need to come down.”

  
“You just don’t strike me as the cuddling type.”

  
“I suppose I’m just full of surprises,” Helen jokes.

  
Kate leans in further, kissing Helen’s neck.

  
“It’s nice,” Kate says. “Let’s me feel close to you.”

  
“That’s the point,” Helen assures, giving her a squeeze.

  
They stay silent for a while longer, taking comfort in each other’s bodies.

  
“What did you think of your first scene?” Helen finally asks.

  
“I hated it,” Kate replies.

  
If it wasn’t for the smile evident in her voice, Helen would have been worried.

  
“But I loved it too,” Kate clarifies.

  
Helen chuckles.

  
“You did well,” she praises. “But you’re going to have to learn to follow orders or it’ll only make things more difficult for you.”

  
“I’m a slow learner, you may have to teach me again,” Kate says. “And again, and again.”  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Between closing for the night, their scene, and a brief dozing afterwards, it’s nearly dawn before Kate makes it back home. She tries to be as quiet as possible as she sneaks inside and changes into her favorite sweats and tank top, not wanting to wake her still sleeping roommate, Mags. She should probably be tired, but instead she feels wired. A low buzz flows through her body and instead of questioning it, she embraces the strange high.

  
For the first time in months, she drags her easel out of the corner it’d been shoved into and places a large canvas on its frame. She mixes a few colors on a pallet, deep lusty reds and dark tempting blacks. Broad strokes of her paint brush begin to release the emotions welling inside her. She lets them pour out of her onto the canvas, allows the material to soak up the night’s secrets.

  
The entire thing is from her perspective, if she hadn’t had a blindfold on. It’s what she saw in her mind’s eye as it happened. Creamy whites and shadowy greys become the bed of innocence she’d lain on at the beginning of the night. She recalls how nervous she was, seeing it from afar like it was a lifetime ago and not a mere few hours. T herself becomes a dark black shape. There is no fine detail work, only sweeping strokes to create a curvy shadow figure. Kate paints the commanding mistress, ignoring the tender caresses the older woman had bestowed in favor of the intoxicating control she’d yielded. The shadow woman is standing at the end of the bed, she’s leaning forward with one arm braced on the bed and the other reaching out as if about to start crawling up the bed. The background is many different shades of red, everything from flirty pinks to seductive blood reds.

  
She completely loses track of time, getting lost in the scrape of brush on canvas. She doesn’t notice when Mags gets up and begins to move around the apartment. Doesn’t notice when she eventually leaves for the day. The shifting of the light in the room marking the passage of time is secondary to Kate. It’s not until she takes a step back, surveying the results, hours later that the growl of her stomach even registers. Glancing at the clock, she’s startled to realize it’s well into the afternoon.

  
Exhaustion and hunger drag at her as she finally puts her brush and pallet down. She wanders into the kitchen and sees Mags left something out for her. A peanut butter and honey sandwich, her favorite, and a bag of salt and vinegar chips, her second favorite. The sweet gesture, one that shows just how well her friend knows her, makes her smile.

  
A small note beside the sandwich reminds her not to forget to pack for their trip. The reminder wipes the smile from her face. Mags has been trying to get her to go to her family’s cabin since they met back in college. Kate had always put her off, siting school or work as an excuse, but Mags had finally gotten her to agree to go. She contemplates backing out, but knows Mags would pitch a fit if she cancelled again.

  
She’ll need to get the passports out of the safe as the cabin is a few hour’s drive from the city, over the Canadian border into British Columbia. Kate glances in the direction of the safe, hidden behind the bookcase on the far wall. Mags’s father had insisted on them having a safe in this neighborhood. Kate had grudgingly let him pay for the installation of the safe, thinking it wholly unnecessary. If it had been up to him, he’d have Mags living in a penthouse. He’s more than willing to pay for it and, as Mayor, rich enough to do it. He would’ve been happy to pay Kate’s way as well, since Mags insisted they were a package deal ever since they’d roomed together in the dorms freshman year. Kate stubbornly insists on paying her own way, which means they’re limited to whatever Kate can afford to pay half of. For Mags it means living below her means, something her father hates.

  
Her gaze catches on the painting a few feet in front of the bookcase. She doesn’t want to leave town, not so soon after establishing whatever it is between herself and T. But it feels silly to stay when she’d already requested time off work and would have no reason to go up to the club, other than to see T. She doesn’t want to come across as needy though. Maybe a weekend away will be good, give her a chance to clear her head. She already feels hopelessly ensnared by the Brit, perhaps a little distance will give her some perspective.

  
Leaving the painting out to dry, Kate shuffles into her bedroom and collapses on the bed. The long night and the strain of painting catch up with her, putting her to sleep almost the second she hits the mattress. Her dreams are filled with images of the shadowy seductress super imposed with the real British beauty.

  
***

  
When Mags said cabin Kate had naturally assumed a small log hut or the like. She should have known better. As they pull up to the two-story house with a wraparound porch for the entire lower level, all Kate can do is stare. The inside is just as grand with a double-sided fireplace between the living room and study. Not to mention wall to ceiling windows overlooking the mountain range beyond.

  
They’ve barely been there an hour when the sound of gravel crunching under tires announces the arrival of company. A few minutes later the front door swings open and a group of men come flooding in. Kate recognizes one of them as Mags’s older brother, Patrick. The other three are strangers to her.

  
“What are you doing here?” Patrick asks his sister cheerfully.

  
“Having a girls’ weekend,” Mags replies. “And you?”

  
“Having a boys’ weekend,” one of the other men shoots back with a laugh.

  
“Well there’s plenty of room for everyone,” Patrick announces.

  
Kate sighs, so much for their peaceful weekend away.

  
Once the boys are settled, everyone migrates out to the deck in the back. Patrick is grilling steaks they’d picked up in town on the way up the mountain. Beer is being passed around and one of the other guys is starting a fire in the fire pit.

  
“So what were you girls going to do up here this weekend?” The one named Clayton asks conversationally.

  
“Just relax,” Kate replies.

  
“We’re going hunting,” Jared tells her excitedly.

  
“You should join us,” Dean adds, coming back over to the group from the fire pit.

  
Kate sees Mags’s face light up at the prospect. The offer isn’t appealing to Kate, but she knows Mags wants to take them up on it.

  
“You should go,” she tells Mags.

  
“I won’t leave you here by yourself,” Mags replies, shaking her head.

  
“I’ll be fine. I’ll take a hike or something.”

  
“You can’t go out in the woods by yourself,” Mags tells her.

  
“I won’t go very far,” Kate tries to placate her.

  
“She’s right,” Patrick chimes in, having heard them. “There are bears and other predators out here. Not to mention how easy it is to get lost.”

  
“Fine, I’ll stay here then. But you should still go with the boys.”

  
“I could stay behind and tag along with you,” Patrick offers.

  
Kate frowns. She barely knows Patrick. They’d met when she and Mags had graduated last year, but otherwise have never spent time together. She isn’t keen to spend all day alone in the woods with someone she doesn’t knows.

  
“You don’t have to do that,” Kate tries to turn him down politely.

  
“I’ll go with her,” Mags offers.

  
“I think Dean was really hoping you’d be going on the hunt,” he whispers to Mags.

  
“Really?” She breathes, glancing over at the group of guys now sitting around the fire.

  
Sure enough, one of them is watching her with a hopeful look in his eyes. They could be stranded on a deserted island and there’d still be a guy to fawn over Mags. Kate has long since gotten used to it.

  
“Go,” Kate insists again.

  
“You sure you don’t mind?” Mags asks, her willpower beginning to waver.

  
It isn’t clear which one of them she’s asking, but they both nod ascent. Mags smiles and kisses them both on the cheek before going to join the guys at the fire.

  
“I can find something else to do,” Kate says again.

  
“It’s no trouble.”

  
She still feels a bit unsure. She’d be more than happy to stay behind, read a book from the library or do some sketching.

  
“I know some great trails with the best views,” Patrick offers.

  
“Ok,” she finally concedes.

  
“We’ll leave at dawn with the others,” he tells her.

  
It’s a bit cooler up in the mountains than it was back in the city. Thankfully Mags had warned her and Kate had packed accordingly. When she comes downstairs the next morning she’s in her favorite cargo pants and a lite sweater with her hair up in a sloppy ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Patrick is waiting for her in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee. Kate smiles gratefully as she takes a sip of the fortifying liquid.

  
“Mags told me how you liked it,” Patrick admits. “I hope I got it right?”

  
“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

  
He smiles back at her and she’s struck by how different he looks from his sister. Where her roommate is all blonde hair and blue eyes, the brother is dark brown, almost black, hair and grey eyes. The smile is the same though, that big toothy grin that feels a little infectious. She grudgingly admits that he’s rather cute.

  
“Penny for your thoughts?” He interrupts her staring.

  
Kate drops her eyes, embarrassed by her obvious appraisal of him.

  
“I was just thinking you and Mags don’t look much alike.”

  
“Well we’re only half siblings.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah, same dad but different moms.”

  
“I don’t know much about her mom.”

  
“Doesn’t surprise me,” Patrick says with a dismissive shrug. “After she and my dad split, Mags didn’t see much of her. Dad wouldn’t allow it.”

  
Mags’s dad is intense, bordering on scary. She can easily see him being vengeful and keeping Mags from his ex-wife. She’s cut off from replying by the others joining them in the kitchen.

They’re all dressed in camo, bundled up for the cold, with big shot guns cradled expertly in their arms. They prop the guns by the wall and descend on the fully stocked pantry and refrigerator. They wolf down a breakfast of power bars and cereal, eager to get out on the hunt.

  
“You ready to head out?” Patrick asks, noticing her almost empty coffee cup.

  
“Be safe out there,” Mags chimes in around a mouthful of food.

  
“You too,” Kate replies.

  
She takes Patrick’s mug and washes it with her’s in the sink as the hunting party gathers their things and leaves. Once the tornado of activity and excitement is gone, Kate walks much more slowly outside. Patrick is waiting on the porch for her, having just seen his sister off.

  
“One more thing before we go,” Patrick says, digging around in a backpack he’d brought.

  
Kate scowls at the obnoxiously bright safety vest he pulls out and holds up for her.

  
“What the hell is that?”

  
“You can’t go traipsing around the woods in camo,” he points out, referring to her cargo pants.

  
“They just did,” she counters, referring to the group of absentee hunters. “I thought the point was to blend in?”

  
“If you’re hunting, sure. Not if you’re just out hiking,” Patrick expands. “Look, I have one too.”

  
He pulls out a second vest to placate her.

  
“Fine,” Kate finally sighs.

  
She takes the vest and slips it on. Looking down at the offending color makes her cringe though. Patrick just laughs at her.

  
“It really completes your outfit,” he teases.

  
“Oh shut it,” Kate grouses.

  
“Come on, it’s just us. I promise not to tell anyone how good you look in orange.”

  
Patrick winks at her as he stands up and slings the backpack over his shoulder.

  
“Lead the way,” she tells him, gesturing out in front of them. “You promised me the best views with the least amount of hiking.”

  
“That’s not how I remember it,” he laughs, but takes the lead.

  
Kate smiles, following behind as he marches off into the dark woods around them.

  
After a while it becomes pretty obvious that Patrick is leading them straight for the top of the mountain. Excitement over what will no doubt be an incredible view, wars with weariness as her leg muscles protest the steep incline.

  
“You’re not much of a hiker, are you?” Patrick throws over his shoulder.

  
“Not really,” Kate admits between pants.

  
“Need me to slow down?” He offers.

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
Patrick chuckles and keeps going, though Kate does notice a small decrease in the pace. She’s grateful for the concession, as she’s too proud to ever ask. They continue on like that for a while, Kate too winded to allow for much of a conversation and Patrick seeming to sense that. The view between the trees is already stunning, sloping forests and tall proud mountains in the distance. Kate is city born and rarely ventures outside the steel jungle, so to her the rawness of the woods around her is captivating. She’s so enthralled that she nearly runs smack into Patrick’s back when he stops sometime later.

  
“I thought you might want to stop for lunch,” he says by way of explanation.

  
Kate’s stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly, making Patrick grin.

  
“Probably a good idea,” she agrees.

  
“You really got lost in the forest there for a minute. Never been outside or what?” He asks, walking over to a fallen tree trunk and taking a seat.

  
“Not like this,” she admits, blushing a little.

  
“It’s cute,” he tries to reassure her.

  
“And you’d been doing so good,” Kate sighs disappointedly.

  
Patrick gives her a puzzled look as he takes off his backpack and sets it on the trunk beside him. He motions for her to join him.

  
“We were having such a good time and you had to go ruin it by starting to flirt,” she explains teasingly.

  
“I didn’t realize this was a no flirting zone,” he shoots back, returning her sarcasm without missing a beat.

  
“I’d just hate for you to get the wrong idea.”

  
“And what idea would that be exactly?”

  
“That you actually have a chance here.”

  
“Ouch!” He laughs.

  
Kate smiles triumphantly, winner of the sarcastic banter. Pulling out a power bar she’d stuck in one of the pockets of her pants, she makes to open it but he stops her.

  
“I packed us lunches,” he informs her, pulling said lunches out of his pack. “How are my chances looking now?”

  
“Don’t get your hopes up,” Kate replies dryly, snatching one of the brown paper bags from him.

  
***

  
The afternoon had been going so well…until she fell. They’d come across a small creek, it wasn’t very deep but it had a decent current, which set the water splashing against the rocks sprinkled throughout. Wanting to cool off, they’d both stripped to bare feet and waded in. The water had been deliciously cool against her tired feet. Everything had been fine, she’d even been enjoying herself. But then her foot had slipped on one of the rocks and she’d gone down. Patrick had insisted they go back to the house after her little accident. Soaked to the bone, embarrassed beyond belief, and a sprained wrist to boot, Kate had grudgingly agreed.

  
“Sit down and let me get you some ice for your wrist,” Patrick instructs when they finally make it back to the house.

  
Her wrist is throbbing painfully, has been since the fall. The trek back had seemed to take twice as long, her embarrassment making the silence almost unbearable for her.

  
“Patrick? Kate? Is that you?” Mags calls from somewhere else in the house.

  
“In here,” Patrick yells back.

  
He’s putting a Ziploc bag full of ice and wrapped in a dish towel on Kate’s swollen wrist when Mags walks in. Kate winces at the pressure on her injured hand as well as the look on Mags face.

  
“I give her to you for one day and you bring her back broken?” Mags scolds.

  
“It was my fault,” Kate replies.

  
“I hope it’s not your painting hand,” Mags comments, coming over to take a look.

  
“You’re a painter?” Patrick asks.

  
Kate opens her mouth to say it’s only a hobby at this point, sacrificed in exchange for a steady job that pays the bills accrued by an expensive art school education. She always gets uncomfortable when talking about her art. She doesn’t feel like she qualifies as a legit painter if no one’s ever bought her work or she’s ever had her work featured in a gallery. Mags disagrees, always insisting that she’s an artist as long as she paints. It seems her recent foray back into painting as dragged up the old argument.

  
“A damn talented one,” Mags cuts her off before she can reply.

  
She lifts the ice pack gently from Kate’s wrist to take a peak. Kate looks too, cringing at the already swollen and lividly bruised appendage.

  
“You should see some of her work, Pat,” Mags continues casually. “Someday it’ll be featured in one of your museums.”

  
Kate narrows her eyes in suspicion. Mags is trying hard to appear nonchalant, but Kate sees through the act. This is a deliberate ploy, she’s just not sure what exactly her plan is yet.

  
“I’m sure it’s fantastic.”

  
“She just started a new series before we left. Truly brilliant.”

  
“I’m sure I could speak to one of my contacts to get her pieces shown in a gallery somewhere in the city.”

  
“It’d be worth their time, believe me,” Mags says, satisfied with his answer.

  
“You really don’t have to do that,” Kate tries to decline, not wanting any handouts.

  
“It’s the least he can do after his negligence got you injured,” Mags supplies on her brother’s behalf.

  
“I quite agree,” Patrick replies. “But only if you agree to have lunch with me once we’re back in the city.”

  
He gives her a charming smile and Kate is reminded yet again of this similarity between siblings. Mags has used a very similar smile to get her way on more than one occasion.

  
“To discuss your art, of course,” he clarifies.

  
They all know it’s a flimsy excuse to get her to go out with him, but Kate is rather flattered by the effort. This must have been Mags’s plan all along. Suddenly Kate wonders if Mags planned the whole thing, accident aside. Did she know her brother would be here this weekend and lured Kate out with the promise of a girls’ trip? Kate vows to grill her about it when they’re alone later.

  
“Only if you take me somewhere expensive and you pay,” Kate throws out.

  
“Naturally,” Patrick agrees with a wide grin.

  
“It’s settled,” Mags cuts in, sealing the deal before either party can change their minds. “I’ll give you Kate’s number later, for now she needs to go upstairs to bed.”

  
Mags shoos her brother out. He gives Kate a conspiratorial wink before leaving.

  
“You planned this,” Kate accuses, accepting Mags’s help in getting up.

  
Her wrist may have taken the brunt of the fall, but the rest of her body is starting to feel it as well. Between the accident and the hike, it feels like every muscle hurts. Heading to bed doesn’t sound half bad, in fact, it sounds down right appealing.

  
“Don’t be silly, I’d never want you to get hurt,” Mags neatly side steps her meaning.

  
But the grin she gives Kate is all the confirmation she needs. She decides to go along with it though. Worst case scenario, she gets a free lunch with a decently good looking guy. Best case, she gets her art in a gallery and it’s the break she’s been hoping for since college.


End file.
